Warg (Lords of Shadow)
The Warg is an enemy in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Lesser Lycanthropes ride on them, and they can be captured and tamed by Gabriel to ride on. While somewhat like the Wargs of the original series, they have a unique mythology within the Lords of Shadow universe tied to the Lycanthropes. A larger variety, called Great Warg, acts as a boss from the game beginning. Background :Little is known about these fierce, wolf-like beasts, except that they appeared soon after the coming of the Lycanthrope Dark Lord Cornell. Despite their wild looks, Wargs are fairly intelligent creatures, capable of being tamed by lesser Lycanthropes, who ride them in battle. Wargs are ferocious creatures that attack opponents with razor-sharp claws and sharp, deadly teeth. Wargs can jump further and climb better than humans. Contrary to rumors, Wargs are not horses that have been infected by the bite of a lycanthrope, their origin is unknown. Wargs are the principal strength of large Lycanthrope raiding parties. Some of them, called Great Wargs, are 'blessed' by the Dark Lord himself which gives them new powers, such as improved strength and wound regeneration. Due to the nature of this 'blessing', these powers are heightened by a full moon. Gabriel first encounters a Great Warg after it broke through the the gate of the Besieged Village he was trying to defend from a lycanthrope attack. It grabbed one of the villagers and ate him before attempting to attack Gabriel. It was killed when Gabriel impaled it on a piece of timber. He was later chased by Lycanthrope Riders on the Hunting Path on his journey toward the Land of the Lycan. Wargs were also kept in the Vampire Castle in the Land of the Vampires. Strategy Wargs Wargs are often accompanied by Lesser Lycanthropes (who sometimes ride on them) and occasionally Greater Lycanthropes. Wargs have medium speed and will attack in quick bursts; these can be avoided by rolling. The best bet is to slowly whittle the enemy's health at a distance. When it takes enough damage, it will glow, at which point it can be grabbed and initiate a timed event to capture and tame the Warg (with the Spiked Chain). Great Warg The Great Warg has few attacks: it swipes its claw and do a charging bite, glowing briefly when it's about to do this; the swipe can be blocked but the charge should be dodged. It loses health fairly quickly, though. It is killed by impaling it with a large wooden stake from the broken gate in a short interactive sequence. Warg riding The Warg can slash with its claws, or charge a bite attack that is performed when the button is released. They can run in one direction, jump over pits and climb certain vines and pillars. Besieged Village trial Finish the level, defeating the Great Warg with at least one surviving villager. Enemy Data Gallery Warg Warg Concept.jpg Warg Travel Book.png|'Wargs Travel Book artwork Ride Warg Travel Book.png|'Warg''' riding Travel Book artwork Warg (2).jpg WargsLos.jpg Warg (4).jpg Great Warg LoS Warg Rendered.jpg|'Great Wargs render Great Warg.png|Concept art Great Warg Travel Book.png|'Great Warg's Travel Book artwork LoS Warg.JPG GreatWargLos (2).jpg GreatWargLos (4).jpg GreatWargLos(6).jpg GreatWargLos (5).jpg GreatWargLos (1).jpg Animations See also *Warg de:Warg (Lords of Shadow) Category:Mounts Category:Norse Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Lords of Shadow Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow Enemies